Draco, Prince of Mirkwood
by Lenora
Summary: The Malfoys have a secret, they are elves. And young Draco is searching for his perfect match. ONE SHOT SLASH!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.  ~points to muse~ Tom made me forget these!!!!

A/N: I'd just like to dedicate this to Abigail Malfoy and Grrrinning Golden Retriever for their awesome reviews.  And I know Haldir doesn't die at Helm's Deep in the books but I decided to go with the movie version cause I was so sad he died.  

2nd dedication:  To Craig Parker, Haldir, for his stunningly beautiful presence in the first two movies.  I love you Craig!!!

Draco Malfoy walked around his grandfather's home.  The manor was beautiful, done in soothing earth tones and surrounded by a large forest.  Draco had heard once that the forest used to be a part of a family's large property.  However when the owner, all anyone knew about him was his name was Meriadoc, died he left it to Draco's grandfather.  The parcel of land had belonged in the family since time began, literally.

"Good morning Draconis," greeted Draco's grandfather.  He was tall, slim, sleekly muscled, their builds similar in appearance.  The older man's long blonde hair was slightly darker than Draco's platinum locks.  When in the country with only his beloved grandfather around, Draco's appearance was greatly changed.  

Instead of the finely tailored clothes that spoke of immense wealth and good breeding, Draco wore simple clothes.  Forest green loose leggings and a slightly darker tunic that reached mid-thigh.  Soft leather moccasins covered his feet and gave Draco an almost silent-walk.

"Good morning Grandfather," smiled Draco.  The summers were Draco's favorite time of year.  These vacations always beat Draco's Christmas and Easter holidays.  Draco flourished under his grandfather's loving care; it was much better for him than the cold environment also known as Malfoy Manor.  At least Malfoy Manor minus Draco's father Lucius.  

Contrary to popular belief, Draco was not spoiled at all by his mother.  In fact, at times Draco could almost swear the woman hated her only child.  Lucius in fact spoiled the boy hopelessly, and his grandfather provided the safe home for the preverbal future Death Eater.  At Brandy Hill, Draco could plan his future without fear of the plans finding their way into Voldemort's ear.  Draco could thank his mother, Narcissa for that.  

"Would you like to go to Diagon Alley today my Dragon?" asked the older man.  

"Sure.  Just let me get changed into 'proper clothing' as Mother would say.  Meet you in the parlor in about a half an hour."  Draco headed toward his bedroom where he resumed his thoughts.  

Draco ran his hands through his hair, brushing his ear with his finger.  Draco sighed and he reached for his wand to place a glamour charm on them.  It would not do for someone to see the graceful point to them.  Draco preformed the spell that was almost as familiar to him as his name, Draconis Lucius Malfoy.  Draco learned at a young age that his mother hated to see the evidence of the secret the Malfoys guarded jealously.  The Malfoys were elves, and not the short house-elf type.  They were tall, graceful, beautiful, and immortal.  There have been Malfoys since before they took the name Malfoy.  Since Europe was called Middle Earth.  

And Draco's grandfather has been alive throughout those countless centuries.  Actually the elf had been one of the Fellowship of the Ring.  That's right, the story of the War of the Ring was true.  And all one had to do was to look at the still young face of Legolas Malfoy to know the story was true.  

Actually the title of grandfather was given because there were too many generations between Legolas and Draco to count.  Even before the War there had been several children born of a union between Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and Haldir of Lothlorien.  Legolas had no more children after Haldir had been slain in the Battle of Helms Deep.  Draco chuckled to himself, with so few elves left it was fairly common for male elves to have children.  Especially those of noble birth as Haldir had been.  Draco's mirth quickly evaporated as he remembered the ceremony that had been performed the night before.  Draco was finally of age in the wizarding world, and had finally come into his full Elvin power.  It would take many more years before he would master it.  But he would, after all; he is a Malfoy isn't he?

~*~

Legolas sat at his desk writing another letter to his grandson Lucius.  Legolas had no hope that the ministry would let it near Lucius.  Which was why all Legolas wrote about was Draco.  And this letter was no exception.

_My dear Lucius,_

_Draco is well.  His coming of age went well and Draco is ready to find his perfect.  He and I will go to Diagon Alley today to get his school supplies.  He will return to Hogwarts in two days.  If this actually does reach you and you are allowed to reply, please do.  Your son misses you._

_Love always,_

Grandfather 

Legolas pinched the bridge of his nose and he sighed.  He picked a small portrait of another blonde elf up in its frame.  "_Im mel le Haldir._  I miss you my love," Legolas said, speaking a mixture of Sindarin (Elvish) and English.  He looked at the family portrait of Legolas, Lucius, and Draco above the fireplace.  "Maybe you would have been able to save our _hîn._  Draco would make you proud.  He is that ambitious."  Legolas pressed his first two fingers against his lips and he placed them on Haldir's.  Legolas stood up; it never took him as long to get ready as his vain grandson.  Legolas met Draco on the way to the parlor.  

"I'm ready Grandfather," Draco said.  Legolas smiled at Draco and they moved to the fireplace.  Draco sighed.  "Can't we apparate Grandfather?" Draco asked.  

Legolas smiled indulgently.  "You don't have your license yet young one," he said.

"I can hope can't I?" Draco said.  Legolas chuckled.  Draco took a pinch of the powder out of the jug and he threw it on the fire, turning it emerald green.  Draco stepped inside the fireplace and he called out "Diagon Alley," and with a whoosh he was gone.  Legolas quickly followed suit and after no time at all, he stepped gracefully out of the hearth and he brushed the small amount of soot that clung to his robes.  

Legolas looked around at the people inside the Leaky Cauldron, many who had looked up when the light of both elves penetrated the gloom inside the pub.  Legolas and Draco moved out into the space behind the pub.  Draco moved to pull his wand out but Legolas held out his hand, stopping him.  Legolas looked at the bricks intently, then he closed his eyes.  A moment later the bricks rearranged themselves into the entrance to Diagon Alley.  The elves walked through the archway and they headed automatically towards Gringotts Bank where the guard goblins bowed deeply to the two Malfoys.  A goblin rushed to be the one to serve these Malfoys; it was well known among the Gringotts goblins that these particular Malfoys tipped well.  

"Good afternoon Misters Malfoy," the goblin greeted.

"We would like to withdraw from the Malfoy family vault," Draco said.  

"Of course sirs," the goblin said.  Legolas and Draco followed the goblin to the cart.  The cart dashed to vault 546, the main Malfoy family vault.  Draco climbed out and he filled his money gab and the cart headed back to the top level where the bank was.  The two elves headed out into the madness of the last minute school shopping.  

Much to Draco's disappointment the first people they met were a group of redheads and a girl Draco's age with bushy brown hair.  The man with them, Arthur Weasley, looked up when he heard his youngest son, Ron's, snort of disgust.

"Malfoy," sneered Ron.

"Weasley," snapped Draco.

"Ah Legolas," greeted Arthur, waving Legolas to the side.  "I've been looking and trying to find someone I trust to tell about Lucius' double agent role, but I'm not entirely sure who to trust.  I'm afraid Lucius may have to stay in Azkaban."

Legolas frowned, he had expected it.  "I may have to find a way to break Lucius out.  Oh and can you possibly get this to Lucius?" Legolas asked, handing Arthur the letter.  

Arthur nodded.  "I'll get it to him even if I have to go to Azkaban myself."  Arthur dropped his voice.  "The new guards are werewolves.  The best time to go is on the full moon.  All the guards are locked up and a few ministry workers, some in the Order, take over."  As Legolas straightened up, he noticed the Minister approaching.

"Yes Arthur you're right.  The Firebolt is a fine broom.  I think it will be a fine birthday present for Draco.  Oh good afternoon Minister," Legolas said to the startled Cornelius Fudge.  

"Mr. Malfoy, I didn't expect to see you here today."

"Yes well my Draco needed his books and supplies for school.  And a birthday present of course.  Arthur and I were just discussing it.  I've decided on a Firebolt."

"That's great Mr. Malfoy.  Arthur may I speak with you?" Fudge asked.  Arthur nodded and the two wizards walked off.  Legolas turned towards where the teenagers stood.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron spat.

"I'm shopping, what does it look like?" Draco said, nodding at the girls, Hermione Granger and Ron's younger sister Ginny.  Hermione continued to look around.

"Ron, I don't see Harry," she said.

"What's wrong?  Did Potter finally realize what losers you are?" Draco asked.

"Draco," admonished Legolas.

"Sorry Grandfather," Draco said.  Hermione looked at Legolas in shock.  Legolas held out his hand to her.

"Hello I'm Legolas Malfoy.  And you must be Hermione Granger.  Draco's told me much about you."

"I'll bet," sneered Ron.  Legolas looked at Ron.

"Ronald," said Legolas in the same tone he had taken with Draco before.  Ron hung his head.

"Sorry sir."  Ron tried to not look at his father as he returned; Arthur didn't like the rivalry with the Malfoy family for obvious reasons.  

Draco turned back to Ron to taunt him some more but before he could open his mouth a sharp searing pain filled his chest.  He gasped and he pressed his hand against his heart.  Legolas rushed to Draco.  "What is it?" he asked.

"My perfect…is…in mortal…danger," Draco ground out.  Legolas looked up and he shared a glance with Arthur.  

"Ok Draco.  I want you to focus your mind on the link with your perfect.  Think of nothing but getting to them."  Draco's breathing calmed and he seemed to glow, then he suddenly disappeared.  Legolas nodded at Fudge and Arthur before he disappeared behind his grandson.  After Legolas left Hermione turned to Ron.  

"Ron what's going on?"

"You mean there's actually something I know that you don't?" Ron asked surprised.  Hermione glared, making Ron gulp.  "Ok.  The reason I know this is only because of Dad's friendship with Mr. Malfoy.  Have you ever wondered why the Malfoy's are all so good looking?" Ron asked.  Hermione nodded.  "Well its because of a long well-kept secret in the Malfoy family.  They are elves.  Well only those born Malfoys at least.  Legolas Malfoy is the second oldest elf left in the world.  The stories of the Fellowship of the Ring are true.  Legolas was one of the Fellowship."

"What is a perfect?"

"A perfect is an elves' perfect match.  It can be a male or a female.  When an elf's perfect is in danger, that elf will feel a pain in the heart region.  At that time they can focus their magic to appear at their perfect's side to protect them."

"Does an elf's perfect have to be another elf?" Hermione asked.  Ron shook his head.

"No it can be a muggle, wizard, or elf.  It's just easier for the elf if their perfect is another elf.  Or part elf as there are very few full elves left."

"Ron, say if an elf's perfect was not an elf, would the perfect suddenly become interested in things pertaining to the elf?" Hermione asked.  Ron nodded.  Hermione thought back to earlier in the summer when Harry had owled her asking to borrow her copies of _Lord of the Rings._  After reading it, Harry had quickly become an obsessed fan.  "HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Hermione.  Every shopper in Diagon Alley stopped and looked at her.  The Weasley twins stepped out of their shop with their mother.

"Was that-" Fred started

"Hermione?" George finished.  

"Oh my," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Ron," Hermione said urgently.  "Harry is Malfoy's perfect."

Blink, blink.  Blink, blink.  "WHAT!"

~*~

Draco appeared in the middle of a Death Eater ambush.  He looked around, hoping to notice the slight glow of his perfect.  Draco looked around and he noticed a faint light about ten feet away.  Draco noticed three things right away.  The glow was coming from Harry Potter, Potter was beautiful, and he was unconscious. Draco rushed the Death Eater who was approaching Harry and Draco took Harry's hand.  The two disappeared at the same moment Legolas appeared.

"Where's Potter?" growled a Death Eater from behind a door.  Legolas recognized the voice as one of Lucius' lackeys.  

"I don't know, but why the hell was he glowing?" grunted the other lackey.  "It started when the first curse was thrown at him.  After I knocked him out the glow got fainter.  Then a bright light filled the room and it disappeared with Potter."  
  


Legolas decided that it was time to show himself.  "Crabbe, Goyle," he said imperiously.

"Mr. Malfoy," croaked the first one, Crabbe.

"What are you doing here?" asked Goyle.  

"I should ask the same of you," sneered Legolas.  Despite his young face, he could sneer with the best of them.  He is _the_ Malfoy after all.

"Our Lord sent us to capture Potter but he disappeared."

Legolas picked up Harry's wand.  "Obllivate," he whispered as he disappeared.  The Death Eaters all promptly forgot Harry's disappearance and Legolas' appearance.  

~*~

Draco appeared just in front of Brandy Hill's front door, Harry in his arms.  Draco hurried into the mansion and he rang for a servant.  The servant entered the room and he hurried to help Draco.  

"Master Draco what happened?  Who is this?" he asked.  

"This is Harry Potter, Sam.  Death Eaters attacked Harry.  And…he's my perfect," Draco said quietly.  The servant looked up at Draco's face.

"Are you sure Master Draco?" he asked.

"Of course.  I wouldn't have felt the pain if he wasn't.  Besides he was glowing," Draco pointed out.  The servant nodded and he helped Draco move Harry into Draco's room.  

Legolas appeared at Draco's side just as the two began to take off Harry's shirt.  Legolas helped the two to remove Harry's pants, leaving him in his boxers.   Draco silently fumed that the Death Eaters could have done something like this to such a beautiful person.  Especially a person that was his.  

Legolas watched Draco's face as he became more and more infuriated as Harry's bruises were revealed.  Legolas looked closer at the marks on Harry's body.

"Hold on," he said, looking at the state of the bruises.  "Not all of these could have come from today," he said.  Legolas closed his eyes for a moment then he opened them.  "The healer will be in here in a moment," he announced.

Draco nodded and he gripped Harry's hand in his and he squeezed it.  "You're gonna be ok Harry," Draco promised.  "You have to be, I need you."  

~*~

Harry lay in an unfamiliar bed, softer than any he had ever felt.  He moved slightly as visions swam before him.  He remembered sitting at lunch with his aunt, uncle, and cousin when a swarm of Death Eaters had surrounded the house.  It had taken little effort for the wizards to get through the wards.  Harry had taken his aunt behind him, confident that his cousin and uncle could defend themselves physically.  His aunt Petunia, he wasn't so sure that she could defend herself.  

Harry sent hexes and curses galore at the Death Eaters.  He placed a protective charm on his aunt and he barreled into the fight that was going on around him.  Harry stunned a couple of the Death Eaters before they began fighting back.  A familiar bulk that spoke of either a Crabbe or Goyle came up behind him and they hit him on the head, knocking Harry out.  

The next thing Harry remembered was seeing a young brunette chanting something in a foreign language that Harry had never heard before.  Harry lost a good amount of time as he felt his wounds from the battle and from before heal.  

Harry woke up the morning after the battle, the day before he had to go back to Hogwarts.  Sitting beside his bedside was a blonde man that looked to be in his early twenties.  Harry sat up in the bed, wincing at the pain in his side.  The blonde man sat forward slightly when he saw Harry sit up.  

"Ah I'm glad to see that you're recovering Harry," he said, his accent different than any Harry had heard before.  Harry blinked and he looked at the man again.  "I'm sure that you're wondering where you are and who I am.  I am Legolas Malfoy, and you are at my home, Brandy Hill."

"Malfoy?" Harry asked.  Legolas nodded.

"Yes.  I'm aware that you go to school with my grandson Draco.  I have heard much about you during the summers."

Before Harry could respond, Draco walked through the door in his summer clothes, as he liked to call them.  Harry blinked several times, wondering if that really was Draco Malfoy that he was seeing.  "Harry you're awake!" Draco cried.  Legolas stood up and he began to walk out of the room.

"I'll see you later boys," Legolas said.

Neither boy acknowledged him as he walked out of the room; they were too busy staring at each other.  After the door closed Harry seemed to come out of the trance he was in by looking at Draco.

"Why am I here?" he asked.  Draco blinked.

"I rescued you from the Death Eater attack at your home," Draco said simply.  

"Why?"

Draco sat down in the chair that was sitting next to Harry's bed.  "Harry there's something that I have to tell you," he said.  Harry's curious green eyes settled on Draco's face.  "Harry have you ever heard of an elf, the graceful kind?" Draco asked.

"You mean like in _The Lord of the Rings_?" Harry asked.  Draco nodded.  "Yes.  I read the books during the summer."

"Ah good, then this won't be as hard to explain than I thought.  You see, the story of the books is real.  Europe was once called Middle Earth.  My family has been around since that time, in fact so has this house.  We Malfoys are elves.  You met my grandfather; he is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood.  Though Mirkwood has long since disappeared.  Our healer Elbert said that you might get out of bed if you're careful.  Would you like to?" he asked.  Harry blinked at the amount of information given to him in such a short time. 

"Oh yes.  I hate being kept in bed," Harry said.  Draco helped Harry get out of the bed and Harry stood on shaking legs.  "Thank you," Harry said quietly.  Harry looked at the floor as he felt unfamiliar feelings coarse through him at the contact between the two boys.  Harry flushed.  

Draco studied the boy next to him.  "Would you like to take a walk?" Draco asked.  Harry nodded.  Draco rang for a servant to help Harry get dressed once more.  Once Harry was dressed Draco moved to help Harry walk but Harry waved Draco away.  Harry started walking on his own and the two began to explore Draco's land.  They walked along the streams and fields.  

"So tell me more about being an elf?" Harry asked.  Draco was still marveling over Harry's quick healing.  

"Well I'm never sick, there are only two ways for me to die, battle or heartbreak.  And there's really only one way for an elf to die of a broken heart.  It's if they lose their perfect."

"What's a perfect?" Harry asked intrigued.  

"A perfect is kind of like a veela's mate.  A perfect is the elf's most compatible person for them.  It can be a male or a female, older or younger, muggle, elf or wizard.  If the couple have bonded, then if one dies there's a good chance that the other will die of heartbreak.  It is what happened to Arwen when Aragon died.  However they did leave an heir for the kingdom, that line has died out now, I believe.  I think the last of that line died around the time of Voldemort's defeat 17 years ago."

"Did your grandfather find his perfect?" Harry asked.

"Yes.  His perfect was his husband Haldir.  However Grandfather didn't know so he didn't die of heartbreak when Haldir was killed in the Battle of Helms Deep.  All of us Malfoys are from that marriage.  Grandfather didn't have any more children after Haldir died."

"So all elves have a perfect.  How do you know who your perfect is?" Harry asked.

"Well there are many different ways to tell.  If your perfect is close by then either the elf or their perfect may glow.  Sometimes you can sense their thoughts.  A few couples have shared dreams.  But for many the most definite way to tell would be if their perfect was in danger.  At that time they will feel a sharp pain in their heart and the elf can appear at their side to protect them."

After that sentence, facts started adding up.  Like how Draco appeared in his house to save him, how Harry didn't feel the need to hate the boy anymore, and how if Harry looked close enough, he could see a glow around Draco.  "I'm your perfect aren't I?" he asked.  Draco looked at him shocked; he never would have expected Harry to put it together that fast.   

"Yes you are.  I didn't know it until I appeared in your living room.  I just came of age and received my elf powers.  An elf isn't able to feel their perfect until after their seventeenth birthday.  I think that my heart might have cracked in two by now if I could have felt you before."  The boys chuckled softly.  "What are you thinking?"

"I'm really happy that you picked me.  But I don't understand why you would want me?  I'm skinny and ugly.  These glasses and my hair just make me look worse."  Harry was cut off by Draco's hand over his mouth.

"Don't ever say that again.  You are not ugly, you are perfect.  Beautiful actually.  You are everything that I could ask for.  I've admired you for a couple years now, ever since _He_ came back.  Father came home that night and told me to be on my guard.  And I have been, ever since.  I couldn't make the wrong move or his position as a spy might be discovered.  And I can't lose my father.  Grandfather and he are the only ones to show me any real affection.  Well Lord Elrond can be counted on to make me fell about two feet tall, but I think he misses his family.  I don't think that he does it on purpose."

Harry continued to look at him, transfixed by Draco's voice.  Harry stepped foreword and he kissed Draco softly on the lips.  Draco stood shocked for a few seconds until he smiled and he kissed Harry deeply.  Draco brushed his tongue against Harry's bottom lip.  Harry gasped at the sudden sensation of heat and Draco took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside Harry's mouth.  

They kissed like that for several minutes before Legolas came upon them.  He cleared his throat and the boys jumped apart.  Harry blushed but Draco just glared at his grandfather.  "Sorry.  But Harry now that you're awake, you might want to owl your friends and let them know you're ok.  All of your school things have been moved here and I believe your owl is anxious to see you."  Harry grinned, he grabbed Draco's hand and they ran off towards the house.  _Were we ever that carefree my love?_ Legolas asked himself.

_Maybe, once.  But we had much more to worry about than these two,_ answered the spirit of Haldir.  _Im mer le._

Legolas felt his heart clench as he heard his beloved's voice tell him that he loved him.  Legolas watched his grandson and his perfect run and something started bothering him.  Harry had healed too quickly.  Only elves reacted that well to elvish healing.  And the run looked familiar.  He shook his head, no it was impossible.  But as he watched Harry that day, more and more familiar features presented themselves.  

That night Legolas finally presented his question to Harry.  "Harry, do you know how far back your family tree goes?"

Harry looked up from where he sat next to Draco on a loveseat.  "No, sir.  I have no idea about my heritage."  Legolas looked puzzled then he brightened up.  

"If you'll wait a minute, I'll be right back."  And with that Legolas winked out of sight.  Draco and Harry had just enough time to exchange puzzled looks before Legolas was back in the room, holding a large book.  "Thank goodness for Elrond and his records," he said mysteriously.  

"Uh…sir, what's this about?" Harry asked.  

"Well this afternoon when you were running I noticed something familiar about you.  I knew your parents Harry and this is something that I never noticed in them.  Harry I think you might be part elf.  Only an elf or part elf could have responded the way you did to the healing that was performed on you.  And today I noticed that your run is frightening similar to Aragon's.  And I saw him run a lot during the war."  Legolas began looking through the book, it was a magical book that updated itself anytime a member of the family was born, married, or died.  Finally after looking though most of the book, Legolas saw it.  James Thomas Potter.  James Potter married to Lily Evans.  Harry James Potter born on July 31st, 1988.  James and Lily Potter died October 31st, 1989.   "It's as I thought, you are the descendent of Aragon and Arwen.  I'm not sure if your descended from their son or one of their daughters, but you're defiantly descended from them."

"But Grandfather, he doesn't have ears.  And he should have them," Draco pointed out.  

Legolas thought on that for a moment then he looked at Draco, or more specifically Draco's ears.  "A charm," he said.  "Either James or Lily must have put a charm on Harry to hide them."

Draco nodded and he took his wand out and he waved them at Harry's ears.  "_Finite Incantatem."  _ The three gasped when pointed ears were suddenly revealed.  Harry reached up and he tentatively touched them.  

"I'm an elf," he whispered.  

"Yes Harry, that's most likely why you're so powerful.  Elf wizards are extremely powerful.  I'm afraid that you're going to have to bond early, our finding this out means that Voldemort will soon.  There's no way that a spy of his could enter this house but he has ways to get information."  

"Will you perform the ceremony Grandfather?" Draco asked.  Legolas nodded.

That night, Harry James Potter, descendent of the King of Men, was bonded to Draconis Lucius Malfoy, descendent of the Prince of Mirkwood.  After the bonding ceremony was finished, Draco asked Harry if Harry would marry him.  So there were two reasons to celebrate that night, Dumbledore was summoned from his school and he married the two elves in secrecy.  However once the vows were spoken, Harry's last name was automatically changed to Malfoy in the Ministry's records and those of Hogwarts.  

"Legolas," Dumbledore said, as Harry and Draco headed up to their rooms.  

"Yes Albus?"

"Would you consider becoming this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course.  I would be delighted."

"Great.  I'll see you tomorrow," Albus called as he flooed back to Hogwarts.

The next day, Harry and Draco were waiting anxiously for Ron and Hermione to arrive to get on the train.  The two were holding hands, their wedding rings glinting in the light.  Many Slytherins and Gryffindors were shocked to say the least to see two mortal enemies holding hands.  Harry felt someone's arms circle around him from behind and he was pulled into a hug.  Harry held tight to Draco's hand and Draco was pulled around when Harry was pulled the other way.  

"Oh Harry we were so worried about you," Hermione cried.  Harry relaxed when he realized who it was.

"Oh Herm, you scared me!" Harry cried.  He hugged her back with one arm.  Ron was standing behind Hermione and for once he was the first to notice something.

"Hey what's that?" he cried, pointing at Harry's ring.  Harry pulled back and he stepped next to Draco where Draco put his arm around Harry's waist.

Harry looked up at his best friend and he hoped that Ron wouldn't overreact.  "I'm married," he said simply.

"To Malfoy?" Ron asked calmly.  

"How did you know?" Harry asked confused.  Ron pointed to Draco's matching ring.  "Oh yeah.  How come you're being so calm about this?" Harry asked as the four of them started walking towards the train.  

"Well I knew that Malfoy was an elf.  And after his disappearing from Diagon Alley saying that his perfect was in danger, Hermione figured out that a perfect will sometimes become obsessed with things to do with their other half.  So she figured out that you were Malfoy's perfect.  Believe me, it took some time to get used to."

Harry smiled and he hugged his friend.  "Thanks Ron.  I'm glad you are ok with this."

The three Gryffindors spent the train ride getting to know Draco, as he was now one of them.  It amused both Hermione and Ron to see Harry try to secretly give Draco kisses.  Sometimes Draco would whisper in Harry's ear and he would blush.  

Dinner that night was intresting especially when Harry and Draco's marriage was announced.  Draco was Head Boy so he had his own room anyway so Harry's things were moved from Gryffindor tower to Draco's room.  

The Slytherins looked like they had been betrayed and so did a few Gryffindors.  However Draco and Harry didn't care so they just ate like normal.  Hermione and Ron were talking to both of them as they were sitting at the Gryffindor table.

Surprisingly the first staff member to congratulate them besides Dumbledore was Snape.  He knew all about the Malfoys Elvish heritage and he had suspected about James Potter.  Snape turned out to be Draco's godfather so Harry was taken under his wing as well.  Harry found out that Snape was a warm and caring person to those he cared about.  

The two elves were very happy in their last year and the years after that.  Their combined powers helped the Order of the Phoenix beat Voldemort.  Narcissa Malfoy was put into Azkaban for six years; during that time a released Lucius Malfoy found his perfect.   It turned out that his werewolf guard and fellow member of the Order, Remus Lupin was his perfect.  Draco and Harry were thrilled when the older couple was blessed with several children.  Draco and Harry loved to look after the children.

Sixteen years after their marriage Harry and Draco had their first child.  It was a girl.  Her name was Arwen Lily Malfoy.  Their first son was named Haldir Aragon Malfoy.   They were blessed with three more children during the first hundred years of their marriage.  After that, when Remus died of old age, and Lucius followed soon after; they took on Draco's brothers and sisters.  Malfoy Manor and Brandy Hill were once more filled with children and life.

Harry was thrilled to find out after being married to Draco for a few years that Hobbits still lived.  In fact, the descendents of Frodo, Sam, Merry (Meriadoc), and Pippin were still around.  And as old Bilbo Baggins had once said, there had always been a Baggins in Bag End, and there always would be.  

It turned out that Frodo had had an elf girlfriend and she had given birth to the first hobbit elf in existence.  After Frodo died, she returned from the undying lands as England was known as then, and she lived under the hill at Bag End for many many years.  

The Shire still existed and that was where the Malfoys resided.  The Shire was hidden from the world of Muggles and Wizards alike.  Only elves or those that knew it was there could enter.           

Elrond was fortunate to get to know the last of his line before he passed away.  He was thrilled when he found out that the bloodline of Mirkwood/Lorien and Rivendell were combined as he had hoped would happen.  But even the wisest of elves wouldn't interfere with perfects.  

"Welcome home son," Elrond said, hugging Harry.  Harry beamed at his 'grandfather' and he finally felt at home.  

2nd A/N:  Here are the translations:

Im mer le- I love thou 

_hîn-_ child

Wow this was the longest one shot that I've ever written.  It's just over 14 pages.  


End file.
